List of LEGO Videos
The following is a list of official videos (not including commercials, trailers or full-length films) produced by the LEGO Group. List by theme Alien Conquest * All Ask an Alien videos. * 7052 - The UFO * 7067 - The Jetcopter Batman * Batman vs. The Penguin * Batman vs. Mr Freeze & Two Face * Batman vs. The Joker * Bricks, Bats And Bad Guys BIONICLE * BIONICLE Battle Video: Golden Armor Recovered * BIONICLE Battle Video: Tahu vs. Piraka '' * ''BIONICLE Battle Video: Takanuva vs. Rahkshi '' * ''BIONICLE Battle Video: Gresh vs. Skrall '' * ''BIONICLE Battle Video: Introduction '' * ''BIONICLE 4-Minute Retrospective * Phantoka 45 second movie * Squid Ammo Cars (Disney) * Video 1 * Video 2 * Video 3 * Video 4 * Video 5 * Video 6 * Movie Trailer City * Cash Splash * Rocket Cash * Hot Chase Hero Factory * Breez * Evo * FireLord * Furno * Nex * Stormer * Surge * Firelord's Henchmen * Hero Factory Promo 1 * Hero Factory Promo 2 * Hero Factory Promo 3 * Hero Factory Promo 4 * Hero Factory Promo 5 * Creep Crushers Promo Video * Top Secret Speed Builder Testing * Fire Lord Promo Video Ninjago * Meet Kai! * Meet Cole! * Meet Jay! * Meet Zane! * And let YOU have all the fun?! * Ninjago Blooper Reel * ''Take the girl * This is goodbye, isn't it? * Cole is afraid of dragons! * Cole flexes his muscles * Is that one lump, or two? * Ow - bite THIS! * You have the fire inside... * Kai is attacked by mysterious ninjas * What is it with that guy? He's always in a rush... * He just called you a dummy! * Sensei told us not to! * I'm right here, brother... * Kai to the rescue! * How do you fight shadows? * Jay's first Spinjitzu! * Ouch! My hand! * Do you like blue? * ''Battling giant spiders! * ''Two natives on vacation? * Sensei rescues Kai! * "Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you!" * Sensei explains the Tornado of Creation... * Sensei dances! * Sensei fights the shadows... * Sensei makes a sacrifice... * "You'll have to take it from me!" * Sensei vs. Samukai * "No - this is Sensei's fight..." * You're not looking hard enough * ''I think it's just NINJA... * Rock doughnut * Krazi gets trapped! * Skeletons enjoy sports... * Ninja search! * Chopov is terrified! * Even shadows have their uses... * A vortex through space and time * Where I go, the balance can be destroyed... * How to Play - Quick Play Guide * How to Play - Battle Cards * ''How to Play - Battle Decks * ''Master Class - Locking a Spinner * ''Master Class - Card Target Master Class * ''Master Class - How To Spin Fast * ''Master Class - Spinning Styles * ''Master Class - Longest Spin Master Class * ''Master Class - Head Spin * ''Master Class - Goal Post * ''Master Class - Skeleton Bowling Legends of Chima * ''Hy-Bear Active * Animal Instinct * Vibe and Mellow Head Dude * Lennox the Brave * Crocodile Evolution * Plovar the Destroyer * Razar - King of Profit * Air Head Flight Test * Tale of the Tribe Stone * A Crash Course in Flying * Wolf Speed Dating * Like Father Like Son * The Legends of Chima 4-D X-perience LEGO Games * Games Designer Video Master Builder Academy * LEGO MBA Introduction video Mindstorms * ''Mindstorms animation 1 * Mindstorms animation 2 * Mindstorms animation 3 * What is NXT Minifigures (theme) * Minifigures video 1 * Minifigures video 2 * Minifigures video 3 Pirates of the Caribbean * Captain Jack’s Tall Tales Part 1 Power Miners * Happy Burp-day * Throwing Monster * Monster Toss * Trouble Underground * Episode 1: A Rocky Start * Episode 2: Taken to New Hieghts * Episode 3: A Spicy Surprise * Episode 4: The Clean Sweep * The Story Prince of Persia * Comic 1 (Prince of Persia) * Comic 2 (Prince of Persia) * Comic 3 (Prince of Persia) * Comic 4 (Prince of Persia) Space Police III * Interrogation * The Chase * Diner & Donuts * H.Q. Briefing * Ice Cream Stand * It's a Trap... Star Wars * ''May the 4th be with you * May the 4th be with you-2 * It's probably not a Kowakian monkey-lizard.... * Giant spiders are awesome.... '' * ''Always count your clones before take-off.... * You can't hit the brakes in space....or can you? * Orders are orders.... * Sith make the best pancakes.... * ''That's no space station.... * ''Always trust secret strategy #3.... * ''Spinning isn't always a good trick...or is it? * ''Every brick has a beginning.... * ''A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt.... * ''Clones don't even know the meaning of the word surrender.... * ''Do clone troopers dream of electric mynocks? * ''A clone trooper always obeys orders.... * ''A clone by any other name.... * ''Clones are famous all across the galaxy.... * ''Clone troopers are excellent diplomats. * ''All good clones must come to an end. * ''Day 1 * ''Day 38: The Frozen Planet of Orto Plutonia * ''Day 47: Jedi Prisoner * ''Day 59: A Grievous Situation * ''Day 968 Super Heroes * Super Heroes Promotional Batman Video * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short TECHNIC * Behind Design part 1 * Behind Design part 2 Toy Story * Comic 1 (Toy Story) * Comic 2 (Toy Story) * Comic 3 (Toy Story) The Lord of the Rings * Two Minute: Quest of the Fellowship * Chapter 1: The Tale Begins * Chapter 2: Mayhem in the Mines * Chapter 3: The Siege of Helm’s Deep * Chapter 4: The Epic Conclusion Miscellaneous/Other * Go Miniman Go! Category:Videos